


The Humanization Humiliation (Wordsplat) Fanart

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Did you know he wears my boxers?" Steve giggled"-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Humanization Humiliation (Wordsplat) Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Humanization Humiliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812937) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are welcome :) any other fanart for a fanfic you'd like to see, requests, prompts etc, or just want to say something, just leave a comment  
> Don't forget to check out the original fanfictions that inspired these. They deserve more credit than they get :D


End file.
